


She Was Born To Be Mine

by ShinigamiSami



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Clary moves to Tulsa with her family and meets a boy that catches her eye. This Soc gone Greaser won’t back down from anything, how will her friends be influenced by her?





	1. Chapter 1

~Clary~

[1962]

Clarissa Jennifer Marshall, a name that I loathe being called more than anythin. When I was seventeen, my family and I moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Our family were considered Socs, rich and snobby as all hell basically. It was me, dad, mom, and my brother Christian. I hate being a Soc just as much as I hate being part of my family.

I got ready for my first day of school, lookin more like a hood girl than some rich chick. My brother rolls his eyes and takes me to his car, he’s my ride. He kicks me out of the car half way and I walk the rest. I get to my first class and sit in the back, the boy next to me winking at me.

“Hey there, beautiful. Haven’t seen you around here. Name’s Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit.” “It’s my first day. My name is too long and annoying so call me Clary or CJ. I’m seventeen.” “I’m fifteen. So what brings a pretty gal like you round here?” “Parents moved us here due to work, I didn’t want to move here. At least I found one plus side.” “Oh yeah? And what’s that, Clary?” “You. My brother is an ass and my folks are self entitled rich jerks.” “You a Soc?” “Don’t call me that. My family may be Socs but that ain’t me. Shoot, I’d pick being a greaser over a Soc any day.” “You dig alright. Wanna hang out with me and my friends?” “Maybe on Monday, don’t wanna just show up outta nowhere.” “Sounds good.” Class started and I stopped talkin to Two-Bit, focusin on what this middle aged woman was saying.

By the time lunch rolls around, I feel more comfortable. I see Two-Bit and a few guys sitting at a table, so I start walking the other way. I hear him yell my name though so I turn around and see him gesturin for me to walk over. I sigh and go sit between him and a really handsome guy.

“Guys this is Clary, the girl I was talkin bout.” “Yer a Soc? Don’t look like one.” “Don’t call me that, I hate it.” The guy just shrugs and takes a bite of his food. The handsome boy next to me shakes his head.

“Don’t mind Steve. I’m Darrel but you can call me Darry. I’m seventeen and the oldest of us. That there is Sodapop, my brother. Then there’s Dallas or Dally as we call him. Those two and Steve are fourteen.” “I’m Clary, full name is too annoying. I’m seventeen so second oldest at the table.” “We have two more to our group technically, but they’re thirteen and eleven so they don’t go here. My youngest brother Ponyboy is our smallest kid at eleven, and Johnny is thirteen.” “You’re lucky to have two brothers that you look happy talking about.” “You got any siblings?” “Got a big brother, he’s eighteen. We don’t get along, Hell he helps our folks hurt me.” I notice that the tables gone quiet, and all eyes are on me as I say that. Darry looks at me with eyes that show so much concern it makes me wanna cry.

“They don’t hurt you too bad, do they?” I just look down at my lap, not wantin to lie but not wantin to say it either. “They ain’t always too rough.” “But it gets real rough?” I look at Soda, his green eyes looking so sad. I sigh. “Got scars from my old man, if I’m honest.” As if on queue, my brother walks over to the table and glares at me hard. I square my shoulders and feel the greasers I’m sittin with get closer to me.

“Clarissa Jennifer Marshall, what in the fuck are you doin?” “Avoidin you, like you asked.” “You’re embarrassin me by being with these hoods, you whore.” “You lay off her!” Darry stood up and my hand immediately grabbed his, pulling him back down. “Don’t fight, it ain’t worth it.” “Just wait until mom and dad find out.” “So mom can hold me down and dad can beat me until I pass out and you ditch my body in a park for who knows how long?” “I think you like it at this point. This is the, what like tenth time?” “Twelfth by my count. Just scram, Christian.” My brother leaves and I sigh, putting my head down on the table. I feel a large hand on my back, I knew it was Darry cause it feels like the own I held for a few seconds.

“Will you be okay?” “Yeah, probably. Like I said he’s done that before. It’s gonna suck but I’ll live.” “How bout I walk you home after school? We can walk past mine and the Curtis’ house so that if it gets too dangerous for you, you know where you can go.” “Thanks, Two-Bit.” “Welcome.” Lunch ended and we went to our respective classes, Two-Bit walking me home after school. He showed me where he lives and where Darry and Soda live before taking me home. I smile at him as he leaves before I run up to my bedroom, lockin the door before my dad gets ahold of me.

An hour later, my door is forced open by my dad and brother. I don’t move, knowin they get more mad when I struggle. Chris is givin me a smirk that says everythin, I won’t be able to walk. Next thing I knew, my dad was screamin and threw me at a wall. My ears were ringin and I was in pain all over. It all happened so fast, that I blacked out before I could even register what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

~Darry~

I can’t get her out of my head. Her long, light blonde hair shines almost unnatural. Her pale green eyes lit up when she talked to us. Her laugh is music to my ears. Her blue jeans, leather jacket, and white T-shirt today looked so simple, yet so perfect on her. Glory, she’s really somethin special. I’m sittin at home with my brothers, mom, and dad, still thinkin about Clary. I feel a pillow hit my face and turn to see Soda with a goofy grin and a raised eyebrow.

“What?” “Thinkin about Clary?” “Oh hush.” “Who’s Clary?” “New girl, mom. She’s seventeen and a super sweet gal. She’s real pretty too.” “Ask her out.” “Dad I just met her today I can’t just say, ‘Hey, I can’t get you off my mind wanna go to the Dingo with me?’ She’ll laugh in my face!” I groan and flop onto the floor. Ponyboy crawls over and pokes my chest.

“If she’s sweet like you say, she won’t laugh. What if you ask her and she says yes? You know that you will regret it if you don’t try, Dare.” “Thanks, Pony. I’ll see her on Monday probably so I’ll ask her then. Dad, let’s go throw the ball around tonight, wanna practice my spiral.” “Alright.” Mom goes to finish up dinner so that we can eat soon.

After dinner, I walk with dad out to the park nearby. Him and I were tossin the ball back and forth between us as we walked. When we got to the park, I saw someone lyin down in the grass. It’s dark so all I see is a silhouette. My dad and I walk over and turn the body to lie down on its back. What I see shocks me to my core.

“Oh my god, Clary?! Dad she’s covered in blood and I don’t think she’s breathin!” “Can you carry her? I’ll run ahead and warn your mom, we’ll take her home and patch her up.” I nod and lift her into my arms, doin all I can to ignore the wetness of her blood on my clothes. Mom put my brothers in their bedroom as I carried Clary in, dad already grabbin the first aid kit.

Her blonde hair was stained pink from her blood, arms coated in bruises as well as her face, if I didn’t know better I woulda thought she was dead. Mom takes Clary’s clothes off of her to get a better look at the damage. Nothing was broken but she looked like she was tortured. I helped mom clean her body up some before she took her to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hair.

Twenty minutes later, I lead mom to my room so that Clary can use my bed. We put her in one of Soda’s shirts and a pair of Pony’s sweatpants, she’s too small to fit any of my clothes. I pull my blanket over her and pull a chair into my room, puttin my head on the bed and sittin in the chair. I watch her breathe for a bit, glad that she’s alive. I end up fallin asleep without meanin to within ten minutes.

I wake up to a gentle hand strokin my hair, it don’t have grease in it so it’s real poofy I know it. I open my eyes and see Clary readin one of my books while pettin my hair, the lamp beside her turned on. She don’t even notice that I’m awake, she just keeps runnin her gentle fingers through my hair. I smile and chuckle softly, makin her to look at me with a fierce blush on her pale bruised cheeks and pull her hand back.

“I-I’m so sorry, Darry! You just looked so peaceful in your sleep and I wanted to thank you and I know that usually feels good an-“ “Clary, it’s okay. I liked it. How do you feel?” “Sore, but nothin too bad. Here let’s switch, that can’t be comfortable.” “Don’t worry bout me, you need the comfort and rest more than I do.” “At least come lie with me, your bed is big enough plus I don’t mind none.” “Okay...” I climb onto my bed and she turns the lamp off, settin the book down. She lies down and I can tell she’s facin me in my dark room.

“Is now a weird time to ask if you wanna go on a date with me soon?” “Not weird. I’d love that, Darry.” “Great!” “Can I confess somethin? I have two selfish reasons why I wanted to share the bed with you.” “Go for it.” “I’m still awful scared, though I know I ain’t gon get hurt. You make me feel safe, Dare.” “I’m glad. Second reason?” “I find you very handsome and wanted the self satisfaction of sharin your bed with you.” “Glory, you are a sneaky one. C’mere, I’ll help you feel safe.” “Thanks, Dare. Goodnight.” “Goodnight.” I pull Clary into my arms and stroke her hair as her breathin evens out, glad she’s gettin some rest.

I hear two sets of giggles and someone shushin them. I try not to show that I’m awake and just listen.

“Go on, we got no sleep. If Darry wakes up I ain’t gon be responsible for what he does to you boys.” “Just know that we got this lil kid in the next room.” “Sodapop Curtis, don’t be dirty. That ain’t a nice thing to teach to your brother. Don’t listen to him, Ponyboy. Can you let your mom know that we might sleep in a bit, please? We woke up some last night.” “Okay, Clary. Nice meetin you and I’ll go tell our mom.” “Thanks, buddy. Out, Soda.” “I’m goin I’m goin!” My bedroom door shuts and I feel a flick on my forehead.

“I know that you ain’t sleepin.” “You handle my kid brothers well. Very polite to Pony and a bit stern but gentle to Soda. It was good.” “I’m glad. I used to babysit so I got lots of experience with kids. Ponyboy seems like a good kid.” “He is, pretty quiet though. He loves reading and is real smart.” “I feel like him and I might get along just fine. Sleep well?” “Yeah, best sleep I had in a while. You?” “Same for me. Felt safe and was able to sleep nice.” “That’s good.” Her and I just lie there for a bit, cuddlin a little before my mom barges in. I kiss her forehead softly without thinkin and freeze up a bit. I feel her laugh kinda quiet and a peck to my shoulder. I relax and just hug her close, buryin my nose into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

~Clary~

I wake up to a knock on the door then light floodin the room. I bury my face into Darry’s chest, hidin my eyes from the light.

“Aww how cute. Get on up you two. Darry, your friends are here and you two need to eat breakfast.” “Okay, mom. We both will be out in a minute.” The door closes and I hear her walk away. “You can come out now.” “No more light?” “Dark in here after she closed the door.” I peak my face out and can’t help but smile at Darry’s face. He smiles back and gets out of bed, makin me get out slow. He opens his bedroom door and covers my eyes as I walk out.

“Darry!” “What? Thought the light was too bright.” I pull his hand off of my face and walk into the living room, where Darry’s mom was puttin down plates of food. She turns and smiles at us.

“Good morning. I’m Darry’s mom, nice to meet you.” “I’m Clary. Thank you so much for last night.” “Our pleasure. You should have seen Darry all panicked and worried about you.” “Mom!” I laugh a bit and notice the room is filled with who I met yesterday and two younger kids, Johnny and Ponyboy I guess. I did not see his face this mornin but he looks like his brothers. Two-Bit sees my face and looks mad.

“They hurt you.” “I knew they would. Don’t worry they have hurt me worse before. Least nothin broke this time.” I feel a hand on my thigh and see Darry, his eyes full of concern. “Darry, I’m okay.” I lean over and kiss his cheek, makin some of that worry leave his eyes. He rests his forehead against my shoulder and I pet his hair some. I feel a tug at my shirt and see Ponyboy getting into the chair next to me. I smile at him and ruffle his hair a bit.

“Who hurt you, Clary? You don’t look like a bad person.” “I ain’t gonna lie to you, buddy. My family ain’t too nice. I ain’t gon get into detail because I don’t wanna talk about it right now, but just know that I am okay now and that’s what matters.” He nods and hugs me a bit before goin over to the other boys. Everyone, even the parents, are lookin at me in shock.

“What?” “Ponyboy has never socialized that comfortable with anyone before, or even hugged half of the people in this room.” “Maybe it’s cause he knows that he can trust me? I was nice to him this morning, I’m sweet to his brother, no doubt at least one person has told him bout me.” “I feel comfortable round her. Don’t know why, but I do.” “I’m glad to hear that, Pony. Means that I don’t gotta worry bout you not likin me since I’m gonna go on a date with your brother.” “You said yes? See Darry I told you!” I start laughing and Darry starts glarin at Ponyboy all playful. I look at the clock and take one last bite of my food before goin to grab my shoes.

“Where are you goin?” “In ten minutes, my house will be empty. Just gonna grab some clothes and a couple other things and come back here. I won’t be long.” “Let me come with you. Just in case.” “Alright. You can carry my guitar.” “You have a guitar?” “Mhm, music is a passion of mine. Reading is too. I’ll bring you a couple books, Pony. Darry said you love to read.” The youngest smiles at me and I mess up his hair as I put my shoes on, sitting between him and Johnny on the couch. When I go to get up, Johnny hugs me fast. I hug him back and hear him whisper in my ear.

“My folks hurt me all the time, I know how it feels. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” “Thanks, Johnny. I’m here if you need it too.” I feel a few tears on my shoulder and rub his back, shushin him softly. He pulls away and looks at me, tears runnin down his cheeks. I wipe them away and smile at him.

“Thank you for offerin, Johnny. And know that my offer stands too.” “Thank you.” I give him one more hug and pat his shoulder before I get up. I turn to Darry and smile, everyone looks at me like I’m magic or somethin.

“Ready?” “Yeah.” “Darrel, take the car.” “Okay, dad.” Darry opens the door for me and I get in the passenger seat of the car, directing him to my house. When we park and enter the house, Darry stops.

“What did you and Johnny talk about?” “He said that if I needed someone to talk to about the abuse or anythin like that, he’s there for me. I told him that I’m there for him too. I hate seeing kids get beat like I did, least I could do was offer a shoulder to cry on.” “First you capture my heart, then you get Pony to put his trust in you and really talk to you, now you got Johnny huggin you and opening up to you. It’s as if you were born to be here with us, you fit in perfect.” “Glad you think so, cause you ain’t gettin rid of me anytime soon.” He kisses my head and we go to my room, packin some clothes, books, my drawing stuff, and my guitar. We load all my stuff that we packed into the truck and drove back to the house, I sigh in relief when we pull up.

“You okay?” “Yeah... Just glad my folks were out the entire time. Quick question.” “Shoot.” “Has Pony read The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis?” “He wants a copy but no not yet.” “Good. I brought mine for him to read and I was hopin that he don’t have one yet.” “Seriously you are too sweet to be real.” I kiss his cheek as we enter the house with my things. I throw my book into Ponyboy’s lap and his face instantly lights up.

“Thought you might like that, from my collection.” “I’ve wanted to read this for over a month!” He jumps up and hugs me. I smile and hug him back. I look at Soda and point to one of my boxes. He raises an eyebrow and pulls out a horse thing I painted a while back.

“I can have this?!” “Mhm. Just been collectin dust since I painted it. I’ll help you hang it later.” He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back before goin back to put stuff in Darry’s room. Before I can leave the bedroom, he hugs me.

“What was that for?” “For being amazing with my brothers.” “I’m just bein me, Dare. Treat me right and you’ll see more of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

~Darry~

[1965]

I throw the football at Soda as he runs, smilin at how him and Pony both are outside. The weather hasn’t been great so the six of us have been stayin in. Mom and dad went to the store and Clary’s in the house. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and smile when I feel the wedding band on my finger, Clary and I got married two months back and we can’t be happier. Her family left her alone and she went from bein a Marshall to a Curtis. My wife comes out of the house with some glasses of lemonade and smiles at me.

“Boys, come here a sec! You must all be thirsty by now.” “Thanks, Clary!” Ponyboy runs over to her and takes a glass from her tray, sitting on the step below her so he can lean on her. Pony and Clary are as close as can be, he loves her like family and has for years now. I sit beside her and Soda sits in front of me. I kiss Clary gently and smile at her. She smiles back and starts playing with Ponyboy’s hair. The quiet and nice moment the four of us were havin was ended when a cop car drove up to our house. I watch Clary put her arms around the boys and pull them closer to her. I stand up and go over to the cops that exit the car.

“Can I help you?” “Darrel Curtis?” “Yes, sir.” “And the others?” “My two younger brothers and my wife. Is there a problem?” “Not exactly. We do, however, have some bad news.” “Bad news?” “Dare, I’m gonna take your brothers inside.” “Ma’am you may want to hear this as well.” I feel the three walk up behind us, I see her arms still around my brothers.

“What’s the news?” “We regret to inform you all that there was a very serious accident. A train hit a car and... the victims identified were the late Mr. and Mrs. Curtis... We’re sorry for your loss.” “W-what...?” “Liars... Our parents ain’t dead!” “Soda calm down...” “I ain’t calmin down, CJ! They can’t be!” Soda runs into the house while Ponyboy buries his face in Clary’s neck, I see the shake in his shoulders to tell me he’s cryin. Clary looks at me with teary eyes and I kiss her head, noddin at the officers.

“Thank you for letting us know...” I take my wife and brother inside where I see Soda bawlin on the floor. I go over to him and hold him close in my arms, tryin not to cry and be strong for my family. Clary is on the couch with Ponyboy, cradlin him like a baby to her chest as he sobs. She strokes his hair and kisses his head, looking at me with such sad eyes. We hear the gate creak outside and our front door open.

“Why were cops here? Are... Are you all cryin?” We look up and see Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny all lookin at us in shock. I shake my head and Clary holds Ponyboy closer. Soda pulls his face away from my chest to wipe his eyes and sniffs.

“Our parents are gone, Johnnycake.” He breaks down hysterically again and I pull him back into my arms. Clary shakes her head and stands up, Ponyboy on her hip. She takes him to another room and rubs his back, knowin that he needs more comfort than he’s lettin on. I comfort Soda as best as I can while the other guys cry a bit too, our mom was a mom to all and we all love her.

After a bit, everyone leaves and Soda stopped crying and just lies down on the floor. I go to check on Clary and Pony, smilin a bit at what I saw. Pony is asleep, head against Clary’s breasts. My wife has an open book beside her and she’s asleep too, holding Pony close with one arm. I brush a blonde lock of hair out of her face, accidentally waking her up.

“Hey, honey. How are you takin all this?” “I hate it. And I hate how much my brothers are hurt...” “I have an idea. You get Soda to help you move their mattress and our mattress into the living room, push them both together, and we all sleep out there tonight. We all need each other right now, Dare.” “I love it. You should wake him up then.” I look at the book and smile. Ponyboy used to ask Clary to read The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe to him all the time when he was smaller, looks like that hasn’t changed at all at thirteen-goin-on-fourteen. Pony rubs his eyes and looks up at us. He sighs and sits up.

“Want me to leave you two alone?” “Nope. Just need you off the bed so we can put the mattress in the living room. We’re all sleepin together tonight.” “Okay.” Clary gets off the bed and takes Ponyboy to the livin room to move the furniture some.

Soda and I get the mattresses out to the living room and I go grab some cake, knowing we all need that comfort. I give some to my brothers and Clary splits my piece with me. I kiss her and hold her close.

“Thanks for being here for us.” “You three are my family, would be a crime not to support you. You’re my husband and I love you with all my heart. And you boys are like my little brothers, I ain’t gonna leave you to yourselves when you need me most.” All four of us hug each other at once. She lets her hair down and takes off my jacket, she always wears my stuff. I get an idea and go to our bedroom, bringin out Clary’s guitar.

“Play somethin, mom and dad loved hearin you play and sing.” “Alright, let’s see...” She smiles and starts strumming a familiar tune.

“I go out walkin after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
I’m always walkin after midnight searchin for you

I walk for miles along the highway  
Well, that’s just my way  
Of sayin I love you  
I’m always walkin after midnight, searchin for you

I stop to see a weepin willow  
Cryin on his pillow  
Maybe he’s cryin for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me  
I’m lonesome as I can be

I go out walkin after midnight  
Out in the startlight  
Just hopin you may be  
Somewhere a-walkin after midnight, searchin for me

I stop to see a weepin willow  
Cryin im his pillow  
Maybe he’s cryin for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me  
I’m lonesome as I can be

I go out walkin after midnight  
Out in the starlight  
Just hopin you may be  
Somewhere a-walkin after midnight, searchin for me”

She strums the final tune and looks at us with a sad smile.

“C’mon, it’s gettin late now. Pony you sleep by me, Soda on his other side, and Darry on the end. Sound good?” All three of us nod in agreement. She takes our dishes to the kitchen and turns the light off before lyin down.

“Love you three.” “Love you too.” That night was filled with Pony havin nightmares he couldn’t remember and occasional sobbing from Soda, but Clary and I still have not shed one tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Walkin After Midnight by Patsy Cline, it’s a country song recorded in the 1950’s


End file.
